Careers of the Krigensvald
Aeronaut The crazed masters of the skies (at least that is how they are viewed) Aeronauts pilot the small Flightstone enabled craft that form the core of the attack power of an aerial combat action. the Aeronaut is probably a cool, cocky, and confident individual with lightning-fast reflexes. Career Skills Cool, Discipline, Perception, Piloting, Ranged, Smithing, Survival, Vigilance. Apothecary The Apothecary focuses their efforts on keeping themself and their friends alive under dire circumstances. Apothecaries are good at keeping cool under pressure, maintaining focus, and—of course—healing. However, these aren’t their only capabilities. Depending on their background and personality, Healers can also be tough and durable medics, or even morally depraved surgeons with a penchant for experimenting on their patients. Career Skills Apotheca, Cool, Discipline, Knowledge (Lore), Melee, Resilience, Survival, Vigilance. Disciple Disciples are mystics dedicated to aiding others. Their power comes from calling upon the mysterious aid of the gods or drawing on their own determination. Some channel the belief they hold in the Emperor of Kislev, while Elves might draw upon the power of one of the 5 dragons, or follow one of the countless other deities that are said to watch over the world. What they all have in common is a talent for helping others, whether through physical or spiritual healing, via divine guidance, or with weapons blessed by the gods. The majority of Disciples are trained within isolated monasteries or great temples, and live by strict codes of conduct, often having taken sacred oaths. Adventuring Disciples take what they have learned among the devotees in their conclaves out into the world, where they might enact the will of their god upon the land. This can range from gathering gold and glory for their temple or converting the ignorant to the true path, to personal quests of enlightenment or wars of salvation that can only end when a great evil is undone or an ancient prophecy fulfilled. Career Skills Athletics, Charm, Discipline, Divine, Knowledge (Lore), Leadership, Melee, Resilience. Druid Druids have a special connection with the primal powers of the natural world. They may be individuals who live in the wilderness, or regular people who have a particular affinity for life and nature. Druids can tap into the primal power of life to summon magic and perform fantastical feats. Career Skills Athletics, Brawl, Coordination, Melee, Primal, Resilience, Survival. Entertainer For the Entertainer, the whole world really is a stage. Whatever their chosen medium, these artists, actors, and musicians make their living brightening the days of others. However, there can be a lot more to these individuals than meets the eye, as some Entertainers use their acting skills to cover more serious agendas Career Skills Charm, Coordination, Deception, Discipline, Leadership, Melee, Skullduggery, Stealth. Envoy Envoys are masters of negotiation, charm, and social intrigue. These charismatic heroes are often the voice of their group: they broker deals or convince others to offer aid, give up their secrets, or believe the hero’s lies. Where blade and spell fail, envoys find success, fighting as skillfully with words as their companions do with swords. Whether they are nobility, ambassadors, stewards, or chamberlains of any the many keeps or estates scattered throughout the land, their connections and emotional intuition serve the adventuring party well. Envoys adventure for a variety of reasons, whether to escape the oppressive climate of court life, to disappear after some unforgivable deed, to make new deals and find new wealth for their guild or lords, or just to spread the gift of song, all the while learning more about the world around them. In mostcases, they seek out able fighters to share their travels, trading wit and charm for a bit of cold steel when it is called for. Career Skills Charm, Cool, Deception, Knowledge (Adventuring), Leadership, Melee, Negotiation, Vigilance. Etheric Researcher For an Etheric Researcher, the laws of nature are mere guidelines, achieving the impossible is a goal, and the morality of everyday society is a petty annoyance. Etheric Researchers could be trying to fuse magic and technology or brilliant inventors crafting terrifying new mechano-magical creations. Generally Etheric Researchers are a little myopic. They can get so focused on their grand goals that they ignore the consequences of their actions. Career Skills Apotheca, Coercion, Knowledge (Forbidden), Knowledge (Lore), Skullduggery, Ranged, Smithing. Explorer The Explorer is at home in the wild, able to handle anything the wilderness throws at them. Explorers tend to excel at surviving in the wilderness, and they often are pretty good with ranged weapons. Explorers may be military scouts, gruff and unsociable hunters, or people who just prefer living in the wild. Career Skills Athletics, Brawl, Coordination, Knowledge (Adventuring), Perception, Melee, Stealth, Survival. Knight The Knight is a warrior of the nobility. A Knight’s title comes with privilege, lands, and wealth, but also a responsibility to defend their liege lord and the common people who rely on the Knight for protection. Knights often train for war from childhood, and they equip themselves with the best arms and armour available. In a changing world many a knight rides into battle in Vodrinite infused and Enhanced armour rather than atop a steed and wielding fantastical magical weapons rather than the sword or lance of old. Career Skills Athletics, Discipline, Leadership, Melee, Melee, Resilience, Riding, Vigilance. May exchange Ranged with Gunnery. Leader The Leader focuses on leading and directing their fellows, as well as interacting with others. Leaders have a knack for taking charge and overseeing a situation, but their methods of leadership can vary wildly. A Leader can be a kind and caring boss, a soft-spoken politician, or a military commander who believes in absolute discipline. Career Skills Charm, Coercion, Cool, Discipline, Leadership, Melee, Negotiation, Perception. Mage Natural-born sorcerers can tap into the arcane energies of the Etheric fields that permeate the world around them, while others may be inadvertently launched on a path of magic after discovering a powerful artifact or lost relic. Each land has its own magical traditions, from the court wizardry of Bachchan to the colleges of sorcery in Aveh. Despite their differences in culture and training, all spellcasters have an understanding of mysteries beyond the ken of other mortals that allows them to dispatch their enemies or manipulate the world around them by sorcerous means. The reasons why Mages go adventuring are as varied as the disciplines of magic they practice. The Runemasters of Calak-mar might seek out the great lost rune patterns of their ancestors, while Elven storm sorceresses defend their forest homelands by hunting down ancient artifacts and Kislev trained battlemages support their great armies. Those who bargain with dark powers; including the reviled hexers, necromancers, and warlocks rumored to exchange secrets in the shadows of the world, furtively travel the lands in their selfish pursuits or in service to their master’s bidding. Wizards have not only the potential to incinerate monsters with balls of fire, but are also students of knowledge; most Mages are well-read scholars of the world’s secret lore. Career Skills Apotheca, Arcana, Cool, Discipline, Knowledge (Adventuring), Knowledge (Forbidden), Knowledge (Lore), Perception. Priest Although you can find priests in any setting, this career represents the priest whose prayers to their deity have powerful and tangible results. Whether a soft-spoken priest who channels divine energy to heal the wounded, or a raging battle-priest who smites enemies with a mace as often as with holy wrath, a Priest is a devout believer in something greater than themselves. Career Skills Apotheca, Charm, Coercion, Cool, Discipline, Divine, Melee, Negotiation. May exchange Melee with Ranged. Primalist Fierce gods and the forces of nature are the domain of the Primalists. These spellcasters may be chosen by their people be the vessel of either a god or a powerful natural force, and channel the power of the storm through their soul, Yet others simply embody the power within them and may channel it through belief or devotion to a great principle or even an element of the world. A Primalist answers the call to adventure because it is the will of the great power that fills their flesh and bones. As a storm wind must blow, so too a Primalist traverses the world, in search of places and objects sacred to their god or to follow the whispered guidance of the spirits. The aid of a Primalist can be invaluable, for few can command the powers of nature as they do. Career Skills Apotheca, Brawl, Discipline, Knowledge (Lore), Melee, Primal, Resilience, Survival. Runemaster Runemaster is similar to a Mage in most respects, but express their studies into the nature of the Etheric in crafting or using runes. Career Skills Apotheca, Cool, Discipline, Knowledge (Adventuring), Knowledge (Forbidden), Knowledge (Lore), Perception, Runes. Scholar Whereas Mages, Disciples, and Primalists call upon arcane, divine, or primal energies for their power, Scholars are masters of the secrets of the natural world and the cultures within it. They are firm believers in the axiom “Knowledge is Power.” The civilizations of the world, past and present, have collected millennia of lore, much of which lies buried beneath the noses of the various races. Wherever they go, Scholars see these hidden histories. There are as many kinds of Scholars as there are secrets, and most have their own specialization. Gnomish alchemists hail from insular lodges that deal in healing elixirs and acid bombs, Dwarven Runesmiths forge weapons and armor of immense power, and Rune Scholars unlock the ancient secrets of the markings inscribed into the runebound shards. Scholars adventure to add to their vast wealth of knowledge, becoming the living archives of their people’s long history. Career Skills Apotheca, Knowledge (Adventuring), Knowledge (Forbidden), Knowledge (Lore), Negotiation, Perception, Runes, Smithing. Scoundrel A quick wit and a swift blade are often better than a swift blade alone. From the merchant districts of Lahan to the winding streets of Aldport and in a thousand haunts in between, rogues and outsiders live by their cunning. These Scoundrels take many guises, whether they are scurvy pirates, enigmatic assassins of the Silver Dragon temples, cunning bandits roving the wilds of the feral lands, savvy gamblers or confidence artists, or simple cutpurses trying to make a living. Merchants, too, can be counted among the ranks of the Scoundrel; the canny Dwarf shopkeep who knows how to get the best price for his wares and the master clockmaker who is as adept at traps as she is at crafting timepieces both fit the bill. As adventurers, Scoundrels survive by skill and wit rather than brawn or sorcerous talents. They tend to favor weapons of finesse and surprise over those that require raw might to use. A talented Scoundrel might be an archer or knife fighter, but is just as likely to be skilled in avoiding battle altogether, able to slip away into the shadows in the blink of an eye. Adventuring groups are always ready to welcome a Scoundrel into their ranks, for many situations require their unique talents. Whether the party needs someone to navigate a trap filled dungeon, evade a watchful foe, or find an ally in a shadowy city, often only a Scoundrel will know just the trick. Career Skills Charm, Cool, Coordination, Deception, Ranged, Skullduggery, Stealthy, Streetwise. May exchange Ranged with Melee. Scout Scouts are outlanders and wanderers, more at home among the forbidding wilds than in winding city streets. Because Scouts are skilled hunters and trackers, many governments employ them in the vanguard of their armies. Scouts of the Avehnain Half-Orc Auxilia and the Kislev Shock Corps, for instance, spearhead legions deep into enemy territory. In contrast, inquisitors and bounty hunters seek out the solitary life of the Scout, travelling alone or with small groups as they complete their missions away from the direct control of their lords. Regardless of their role, Scouts are every bit as skilled at stalking Human prey as they are at hunting animals. Scouts take to adventuring naturally, their comfort in the wilds and their skills with blades and bows make them well suited to anything the world or the realms beyond can throw at them. All races can claim Scouts among their ranks; the Rangers of the Red Dragon move as shadows among the trees, the Scouts of the Speiral are able to cross the ranges of the Siltstone mountains far swifter than a rider on horseback, and the Scouts of the Avehnian Royal Border Guard protect their Human settlements from roaming Beastmen or Feral Orcs. Scouts are warriors of the wilds, and the vastness of the world is their battlefield. Career Skills KKnowledge (Adventuring), Melee, Perception, Ranged, Riding, Stealth, Survival, Vigilance. Warrior Warriors dedicate themselves to the mastery of blade, axe, and other weapons of war. Whether they rely upon raw strength to crush their enemies, hefty armor to soak hits before dishing them out, or speed and skill to avoid attacks—and deliver killing ripostes—all Warriors excel in the art of combat. Warriors can hail from any number of cultures and peoples. The Judiciary of Kislev mete out justice in the name of the Emperor, and Half-Orc berserkers can bring unbridled savagery to the battlefield. Adventuring Warriors may have set out from their homes to abide by a royal decree, to prove themselves worthy in keeping with a tribal tradition, or simply because there is no better place to master a blade than out in the wilds. If a Warrior can master the ways of battle, they might rise up to a position of command, taking over a garrison along the Feral Lands, leading a contingent of Border Guard as a commander, or perhaps simply finding fortune and glory as a lone fighter wandering the wastelands. Career Skills Brawl, Coercion, Leadership, Melee, Ranged, Resilience, Riding, Vigilance. Wizard The Wizard focuses on the arcane: magic as a discipline that can be learned through study and practice. Rituals, cantrips, and chanted spells are all means by which the Wizard channels arcane energies. Career Skills Arcana, Coercion, Discipline, Knowledge (Lore), Leadership, Skullduggery, Stealth, Vigilance. Workman A Workman can be anyone who has skills in a job that requires special training and some manual labor. They could be a blacksmith, Aernautic Smith chief engineer aboard a ship. They could also be a no-nonsense worker who has no time for anything but the job at hand, or a creative craftsperson who delights in building something innovative. Career Skills Athletics, Brawl, Discipline, Mechanics, Negotiation, Perception.